Swimming Lesson
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Sam needs to learn how to swim before she goes to this pool party. What happens when she runs into Freddie. ONE SHOT. SEDDIE


**A/n This is the first I actually tried on. Hope you like it. Oh and tell me if Sam was OOC. **

**I dont own Icarly**

**Sam POV**

"Carls, do I have to go?" I said ti my best friend pushing me inside the swimming center.

"Yes, Sam you don't expect to go to the pool party without learning how to swim, people will laugh at you" my best brunette friend stated. I have to admit she's right, and its really annoying. Carly is the only person who can compete with me, she is always right. Sometimes I wish she was like Fredlumps so I can be right all the time, and if I'm not I could bet her up. Well her goes nothing.

"Your right Carly"

"Aren't I always"

We enter the swimming center and get on line to sign in.

**Freddie POV**

"Alright guys, I want you now to swim across the pool then get ready to go home, ok"

"Yes, " The eight year old children yelled. Oh how I love teaching the little ones how to swim. They are so jumpy and happy. Sometime out of control, but you know their eight. My next shift is for the older children or teens. With my luck there wont be any kids at all, usually the older ones already know how to swim, or they get embarrassed and don't even try. So when that happens I just sit and relax.

"Mark and Jess your up" They started to swim. At one moment Rebecca stopped and then Mark just kept going. I like how Mark is determined, and won't stop for anything but at times he could be so careless. And Jessica…. Interrupts my thought

"Come on, Jess you can do it" roots Nathan last in line. Jessica just glares at him, but then smiles. Its soo sweet. Jessica is the girl who is rough, mean, and is more of a tomboy. She picks on Nathan all the time. Yet Nathan, is still a great best friend to her.

"Good going Jess, ok Sal and Ben" Ah, the love birds, these too, never separates, they are always holding hands, kissing each other on the cheek, etc. Its cute but sickening most of the time. They even swim holding hands. Soon the rest of the group went, last but not least Nathan and Jona. Another best friend of Nathan, but she's more of a girly kind.

"Come on Nathan and Jona, don't hold up the class" They went as fast as they could. Jona couldn't do it so Nathan stopped and went to help her. Finally class is over!

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes" They all shouted excited to leave.

"Let's go then"

As we were walking I bummed into none the less my best friends, the blonde best friend Sam stumbled and landed on me her hands on my chest. Carly was right next to her.

"Sorry" The blonde headed demon said, She wasn't looking up at me so I guess she didn't know it was me. She was too busy staring at my chest.

"Hey, Freddie" the brunette said, known as Carly. Sam looked around to find me.

"Carly, Sam" That's when she noticed it was me, and took her hands off my chest.

" hate to interrupt but I got to go"

"Sorry guys, lets go" turn to Carly and Sam "I'll meet you at the pool" When we were outside everyone left

"Who was the blondes name" Jona said

"She's hot, I'd date her" Nathan said. That's when Jess and Jona smacked him in the head.

"What, I would, but don't get jealous. I love you guys." Put his arms around both.

"You guys, remind me of my best friends, those two girls you saw over there"

"I think you should date the brunette, I think her name is Carly"

"No, Jonnie he should date Sam."

"I think he should date Sam" Nathan said. A car then pulls up, "That's our ride"

"Bye " He then leaves and goes to see his best friends.

**Sam POV**

"Ok Sam I have to go, but I'll be back at the end"

"Ok" I can't believe I ran into Freddie, and all I did was stare at his chest I mean come on, stupid stupid stupid.

"Sam" I turn to see Freddie,

"Hey" I said a little embarrassed, after all I was wearing a black bikini with a skull on the side of the top.

"What are you doing here"

" I came to take swimming lessons, Carly wanted me to learn before we go to the pool party Friday"

"But that's in two days"

"Yeah, I know, I just hope my teacher can do that"

"I think I can, you have to stay longer hours."

"OK… wait are you my teacher"

"Yeah, I thought is was obvious. Lets get started."

Freddie goes into the water.

"Come on Sam"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Cuz"

"Cuz why"

"I'm scared"

"What"

"IM SCARED, ok"

"Aw, Sam don't be scared" Yes, sure ok I'll just say I'm not scared and I won't be if that is even possible.

All of a sudden I feel Freddie grab a hold of my hand and pulls me into the water. It was 6 feet deep. The water was taller then me, so I went down, but I grabbed hold of Freddie. My arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I didn't let go.

**Freddie POV**

Sam was holding onto me and wouldn't let go. I was having a hard time convincing her to let go of me but I finally did. I could tell from the start this was going to be a long day.

"Keep circling your arms" I said as I was holding onto her waist.

"Now move your legs up and down, no" I said adjusting her legs. I couldn't help but stare at her body. "There you go keep moving"

Soon I let go. And she was swimming.

"Your doing it, Sam. Keep going, soon or later you wont need me" That's when she started drowning.

"Sam" I swam over to her as fast as I could. Taking her fragile body out of the water.

"Sam, are you ok." She Coughed a little

"Sorry I was doing great, and then…"

"Its ok we will just practice some more"

Ok Sam just come to me, and you can leave"

She started swimming and was doing great, she stopped straight in the middle of it.

"Come on Sam" She started going again. And reached me.

"Freddie I did it" She said jumping up and down. She hugged me

"Yeah, you did"

"You're the best teacher" She said inching closer.

"You're the best student" I started to inch closer.

"I know" I chuckled.

"Your so arrogant"

"Why, thank you, kind gentleman" I chuckled.

"This is why I love you, so airheaded but beautiful and great at the same time"

"You love me?"

"Well,yeah" Sam just smiles.

And gives me a short but sweet kiss. It was soft and slow, not rough, or crazy, just perfect.

I'm glad I'm a swimming teacher.

"OH Freddie"

"Yeah"

"Your coming as my date to the party"

**A/n Review, I liked this one. 1,241 words.**


End file.
